


6x07 Reaction Fic

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine fic reaction to 6x07 because I needed an outlet to blow off some steam in my post-episode, hatred-fuelled, half-awake state. So here’s a little taster of what I want(ed) to see in 6x08 - Kurt finally getting back his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x07 Reaction Fic

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/110963327078/klaine-fic-reaction-to-6x07-because-i-needed-an).

Kurt wanderedaimlessly up and down the supermarket aisles, basket full of every low-salt, low-sugar, low-taste ingredient he needed for his dad’s meals for the week. The heart attack and the cancer may have passed them by some months ago but Kurt was not one to take chances when it came to his family and their health. People can lose loved ones all too easily, and Kurt had learnt that fact the hard way, multiple times in his life. So, his dad would just have to suck it up and enjoy the quinoa salad he was planning for dinner that night.

Kurt was about to turn the corner onto canned goods when he found himself face-to-chest with what seemed to be a very large gorilla in a leather jacket. It wasn’t until he stumbled over and stepped back that he saw the last person on earth he felt like seeing.

“Oh. Hi, Dave,” Kurt tried his best to smile politely but he was sure his shifty eyes and fake grin were enough to tell Dave exactly what (or who) he was on the lookout for.

“Hi, Kurt.”

Now that Kurt stopped and actually looked at Dave, the guy seemed just as jumpy as he felt, and he looked twice as nervous. He had the look of someone who didn’t really know what they were doing in the middle of a grocery store. In fact, Kurt was half expecting someone to speak over the tannoy and ask if a  _Dave Karofsky_  has been separated from his mommy and  _would he kindly come to the front desk_.

“So… out shopping?” Kurt tried his absolute hardest at small talk but even he knew this was pushing it.

“Oh, yeah, well, just getting a few things,” Dave gestured at his basket, “At least I don’t have to stock up on cronuts and Cheetos anymore, right? I couldn’t stand the things!”

He gave a horribly hollow laugh at some funny joke Kurt apparently didn’t understand or hadn’t picked up on and it made Kurt feel even more uneasy and tense from head to toe. He just wanted to pay for his food and get out.

“I understand the struggle. Blaine loved those things, even when we were together. The cronuts were good, but you’re right about the Cheetos.”

Kurt internally slapped himself at the mention of Blaine. That was  _exactly_  the subject he was trying to avoid around this guy. He was sure Dave still didn’t know about Rachel’s party and he’d be damned if he was the one to let it slip. That was for Blaine to tell. If it wasn’t for Kurt rigging the musical wheel of fortune in the first place, maybe Blaine would never have thought twice about kissing him. And it must be a pretty good sign of how much Blaine regretted it since he hadn’t returned a single one of Kurt’s messages after that night.

Blaine was happy with Dave – Kurt knew that. He didn’t want Blaine thinking any differently, so he had taken a step back from the situation and made his mind up. Agreeing to another date with Walter was a distraction more than anything. Blaine needed to know that Kurt wasn’t going to stand in the way of his life with Karofsky. And if that meant inviting Rachel and Sam along on his date to buffer any awkwardness, then so be it.

“Speaking of which, how are the lovebirds?” Dave asked, suddenly becoming very interested with something on the ground, never looking at Kurt’s face.

“Dave, I’ve been on, like, two dates with this guy. I wouldn’t call us ‘lovebirds’. I’m not sure I’d call us  _anything_  right now, to be honest.”

Kurt was so startled by Dave’s choice of words for his relationship with Walter, he set his basket down and crossed his arms defensively. But it got him thinking.

Kurt suddenly found himself transported back to years ago, on his first date with Blaine, hours after their first kiss. Would Kurt have called them lovebirds then? If pushed, Kurt knows he would have called them future-husbands from the moment they met, and he’s sure Blaine would agree in an instant. The spark was always there. They were always connected like that. Dates with Walter were never like that. He wondered if Blaine and Dave’s dates were ever like that.

“Oh God,” Dave said, as his eyes widened and he looked straight at Kurt like a dear caught in headlights, “Don’t tell me you blew him off.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Kurt’s confusion must have shown on his face because at his words, Dave seemed to relax his shoulders slightly and his face turned more wistful than worried.

“Didn’t he speak to you?”

“Who? Walter? I mean, I saw him a few days ago.”

“Kurt. I’m not talking about him. I’m talking about- God, do you really not know…?”

Dave trailed off but Kurt was hung on his every word, unaware of why his ex-bully was suddenly acting scared around the boy he once would have no trouble tossing into a dumpster. Kurt wasn’t sure if he liked this nervous look any less than the one of fury he’d seen too many times on that face before.

“I can’t believe he didn’t do it. That boy needs a good kick up the backside.”

Kurt was still at a loss, trying to understand what was happening when he outright asked, “Dave, what are you talking about?”

The man across from him took a deep breath and rocked on his toes a couple of times before he muttered the words Kurt had been waiting for.

“Blaine and I broke up.”

So that was it. Dave hadn’t run into him by accident. He had come to beat him up. He found out about the kiss and he was here to punch the living daylights out of Kurt for treating Blaine so badly in the first place, and then for destroying yet another relationship. He clenched his fists and kept his feet firmly on the ground, looking right at Dave’s face and trying not to wince for the hit he could feel coming.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he was about to ramble out an apology, or give his sympathy, or simply just vomit and run away. But when Dave looked back at him, the guy didn’t look angry… or even upset. He looked almost amused, and a little tired if Kurt was being honest. The guy was actually smirking.

“Oh,” that was all Kurt could say. It didn’t feel like a lot, but it was the most he could do.

“Kurt. I know all about Rachel’s party.”

Kurt was about ready to take off like a rocket at those words and it took everything in him not to get down on his hands and knees and beg Dave to spare him.

“Dave… I’m so sorry. It wasn’t meant to hurt-”

“Kurt, it’s okay. Really. I’m not mad. I know what happened. We talked about it and, whilst it’s not exactly the best scenario, it was only a matter of time. The split was pretty mutual, actually. He’s living with his parents again since it’s closer to Dalton.”

Kurt really did feel bad now, but there was something he had to know.

“How- When did you guys break up, exactly?”

“Wow, he really hasn’t spoken to you. I guess it was… last Saturday, the day after the party.”

Kurt suddenly felt himself go numb. He’d seen Blaine that day.

“What time, Dave? When did it happen?”

“About midday, I suppose. We’d just got back from my football game, then we talked it out and everything was okay… so, I sent him on his way.”

“On his way where?” Kurt knew he must have looked like a maniac by this point, waiting with baited breath for Dave to not tell him the thing he already knew was coming.

Dave shifted uncomfortably again before he shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pockets and said with a tight smile, “To McKinley… To you.”

“He came to find me? To tell me what happened?” Kurt was shaking now, feeling his blood pumping at a million miles an hour. Maybe his Dad shouldn’t be the only one worrying about his heart.

At Karofsky’s nod, Kurt was gone. Gone in a second. Running down the aisle as Dave shouted at him that he’d left his shopping. Kurt didn’t look back as he ran and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He skidded to a halt in the car park and forcefully unlocked his car door, and started the engine instantly. His dad would not be pleased with the way his tyres spun as he drove off much faster than he should in a public area.

As Kurt drove, a million thoughts ran through his head. Blaine had come to see him. That was why he was at McKinley on a Saturday. That was why he was smiling like an idiot when he saw him in the choir room. But then… Then he had introduced him to Walter. And now everything made sense. Blaine had never met the guy before then, but it was clear from the look on his face that there was no-one on earth he would have liked to meet less. Kurt had put it down to their history but now… now he realised this was actually about their future. And Blaine had stared Kurt’s future square in the face and shook his hand.

The thought made Kurt feel sick as he slammed his foot on the accelerator, definitely breaking the speed limit by a good 10 or 20 mph. And then he heard a sputtering noise.

“Shit,” Kurt muttered, looking down at his dashboard. Oh yeah, he was supposed to fill up his tank after he bought his groceries. And now the car was slowing down rather quickly. He panicked briefly before flashing his indicator and coming to a halt in front of a quaint little house with a blue door and picket fence.

“SHIT,” he said again, this time a little louder as he thumped his palms on the steering wheel and looked around at the surrounding houses. He knew this neighbourhood. Apparently Kurt’s internal autopilot had brought him right to where he needed to be – just 2 blocks away.

He grabbed his keys, opened the door and fell out onto the sidewalk as he pressed the remote button and took off in the direction he had been driving. The blood was pumping through him so quickly and he knew he was running entirely on adrenaline now, but he didn’t want to stop for a second.

He had no idea what he was going to say when he got there. All he knew was that he had to make this right. He had to fix what had been broken. His feet continued to pound at the pavement until he reached the address he was looking for and came to a halt in front of the large house and its intimidating door. He drew in a long breath, raised his hand, and knocked.

As soon as he’d done it, he wanted to turn around and run again. This was crazy. He was so unprepared. He should have thought this through more. But before he could even move, the door was being opened and there he stood.

And if Kurt thought Dave looked tired, it was nothing compared to the sight in front of him. Blaine stood in his sweatpants and a Dalton sweatshirt, the dark circles under his eyes popping even more than the thick curls he hadn’t bothered to gel. He looked as if he hadn’t left the house all week.

But then he saw Kurt. And everything in his body shifted. He flinched, almost as if to close the door, but instead self-consciously moved his hand up into his hair, frantically trying to flatten it to look more presentable. It was terrible how cute Kurt found it.

“Hi.”

It was all he could say. He’d driven for 20 miles, and ran another 2, but now all he could do was say that one word.

“Kurt. What are you doing here?”

The way Blaine’s voice sounded a little watery and defeated made Kurt’s heart break all over again. Never again did he want to see Blaine go through what he had just a few months previously. If ever there was a moment for complete honesty, this was it. He just had to blurt it out here and now.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. You’ll never understand just how sorry I am. If I could take it all back I would. I should never have let you go. I can see now how stupid it was and I want, more than anything, for you to know just how much you mean to me.”

Blaine stood rooted to the spot, his mouth opening and closing in a comical ‘O’ like a fish.

“I ran into Dave. He told me what happened.”

At this, Blaine sagged against the door, holding himself up by the handle.

“It’s fine, Kurt. Really… I’m fine.”

“You most certainly are  _not_  fine, Blaine Devon Anderson,” Kurt said, the familiarity of Blaine’s full name on his tongue taking him back to the times he jokingly scolded his fiancé. He would use it when Blaine took too long in the bathroom, or when he left a mess in the kitchen after he made cupcakes, or when he would kiss Kurt’s neck whilst he was trying to focus on the latest episode of  _Scandal,_  before forgetting about it entirely to drag Blaine to the bedroom. He liked using Blaine’s full name. But Blaine always liked it even more when Kurt called him Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Blaine didn’t move, only sighed.

“I still love you – more than anything,” Kurt let it out quickly but made sure Blaine knew exactly what he’d said, “I love you more than anything and I’m not ready to give up on you… on us. I’m sorry I ever even thought for a second that someone like Walter would take away the pain of never getting to be your fiancé again. I can’t live like that another day. Because there is nothing else in the world I want more, right now, than to be married to you.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and glossy as he looked back at Kurt who was surprising even himself with this confession. But he didn’t regret a single word he was saying. It may have been bold, he may be putting his heart on the line, but it was all true.

Before he knew it, he was bending down and drawing his necklace out of his shirt with one hand to show what was hanging on the chain.

“So, Blaine, my amazing friend, my one true love,” Blaine’s mouth twitched up at that and his watery smile grew bigger, “will you please agree to marry me again?”

Kurt yanked on the chain around his neck and pulled off the ring he’d been wearing ever since he got back to Ohio. It wasn’t his engagement ring – that was tucked securely away in his nightstand in a little red box, right alongside a much more delicate ring made of sweet wrappers. This ring was more important than any of them – because this ring was the one he was going to use to get back the love of his life.

And all it took was Blaine’s reply to cause a fire in Kurt’s heart like he never knew existed.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
